


第四十一年

by javalorum, strangeandcharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Whump, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javalorum/pseuds/javalorum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作： strangeandcharm</p><p>地狱里那四十年糟糕透顶，第四十一年怎么也会好点儿吧？</p>
            </blockquote>





	第四十一年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Forty-First Year (Reimagined)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152869) by [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm). 



> 包含虐，温馨，甜腻和凝望星空情节。设定于第五季初的某个不特定时段。（原稿于2009年9月20日公布于LiveJournal。）
> 
> 译文lofter链接： http://javalorum.lofter.com/post/1d390302_70d1ece

~ ~ ~

又不是Dean本来有更好的事要做，今天也不是什么特殊的日子。他跟Sam聊了聊，Bobby也打来了电话。现在他正坐在宝贝的方向盘后面，想着假如把油门一踩到底的话，他的英帕拉是不是能超过前面那辆法拉利，好吓唬那个司机一下。他几乎有点想要这么做了，但就在他绷紧了脚腕肌肉准备踏下去的那一瞬间，他的手机响了起来，他放弃了这个念头，烦躁地叹息一声。

是Castiel。这倒是个让人愉快的意外，距离他们上次见面已经有四个星期，Dean开始担心那天使是不是被他那些混蛋兄弟抓住了，或是遇到类似的厄运。

“我在66号公路上，”Castiel刚说了他的名字，他就立刻告诉他，“不过我保证我可没见识什么刺激【注】。前面有个卡车歇息站，我可以在那儿等你。”  
【注】66号公路上的刺激（Get Your Kicks on Route 66）是一首40年代的流行歌曲。

“我不需要知道你在哪儿。”Castiel告诉他，Dean不知道是不是他想象，他的声音听起来真的十分沙哑。“你必须来找我。”

“为什么？你迷路了吗？”

“不是。我被困住了。”

Dean冲着太阳皱起眉头：“Cas，究竟是怎么——”

但Castiel打断了他，他念了一个隔壁州的地址，随即挂上了电话。Dean瞪了手机半晌，充满疑惑，他不喜欢从他后脖颈传来的警惕感觉。Castiel失踪了好几个星期，然后打电话来说他被困住了？这他妈的到底是怎么回事？

他下了高速公路，开进卡车歇息站，开始研究地图。

~ ~ ~

那是一栋十分普通的街道上的十分普通的房子。Dean不想让人看到他持枪走去开门，于是他等了一个小时，到天黑之后才过去。他对这件事有相当不好的预感，他不认为Castiel会主动引他进陷阱，但他有可能是被迫的。他在电话里声音很古怪，仿佛他正承受压力，或是别的什么，这让Dean不能不做最坏的打算。不过，他绝不会想过不来——Castiel要他来，Dean就会来。跟一个无数次救你性命、而你根本没可能回报恩情的人讨价还价是毫无意义的。

门是虚掩着的，这不是好兆头。Dean凝视着门缝后面的黑暗，缓缓推开了门。门没有发出任何响动，他悄无声息地走进了走廊，不过Castiel还是听到了他。

“这里。”他喊了一声，声音里带着明显的干燥和撕裂。“快点儿，Dean！”

Dean并没有快点，他把头探进天使所在的屋子里，平举手枪。虽然他几乎什么都看不见，但他下决心不让Castiel之外的任何人突袭他。他能看到家具都被推到墙边，给中间腾出大块空地，而Castiel正站在屋子正中，隐藏在阴影里。Dean张开嘴，还没说话，已经被天使打断了。

“切断那条线。”他嘶声说，用手指着Dean勉强在昏暗中看到的模糊痕迹。“你不切断它我就出不去。”

Dean看到在木地板上交错的黯淡线条，它们闪着湿漉漉的微光，他能闻到血腥味。不需要多少想象力他也能把这两条线索结合起来。“这是什么？”他问。

“给天使的圈套。”Castiel很快地告诉他，“Dean，你赶快做就是了！咱们得离开这里，他们可能还在监视。我认为他们已经走了，但我不想冒这个险。”

Dean没有问是谁，他能看出Castiel是真地想赶快离开。他用鞋抹开了离他最近的一条线，立刻就有了反应：屋里传来嗡地一声爆裂，Castiel朝前迈了一步，一只手撞上了他的肩膀……

……而他们正站在一片被夕阳的余晖映成金黄色的森林里，旁边有一条欢快流淌的小溪，随着他们的突然出现，一群小鸟被惊起，快速飞走了。Dean惊讶地望着四周，他想他们一定是在西海岸，因为那边时间要晚几个小时，而东部早已经黑天了。之后他就再没时间想别的，因为Castiel已经双腿一软倒了下去，Dean慌忙抱住他的身子，才没让他摔在地上。

他小心地将他放倒，当那天使的膝盖接触到布满松针的土地上时，他吃痛地惊叫一声，这让Dean吓了一跳。他开口正想提出那个最明显的问题，但现在在看清了他之后他已经得到了答案——Castiel显然一点都不好。他的脸上满是带血的伤痕，交错的红色从发际流过脸颊，一直延伸到脖子上，把衣领染得猩红。他没穿外套，胸口的一道道淋漓伤口让衬衫血迹斑斑。Dean望着Castiel捂住自己一条胳膊，显然是疼痛难忍地紧紧低着头。所有这些都不对头，完全不对头，因为他还从没见过那天使经历过如此的伤痛。

“他妈的到底发生了什么事？”他质问，担忧和惊讶让他的声音低沉凝重。奇怪的是，他听起来就像他父亲。

“那些天使想要你的地址。”Castiel没有好气地粗声说，闭上了眼睛。当他没再说话的时候，Dean在他身旁蹲了下来。

“他们拷打你了是不是？”

Castiel的胸口起伏几次，仿佛在积攒力气让自己开口说话。“他们没下全力，他们指望等你来救我。”

Dean摔摔头，感觉自己的心跳加快。“等我……可我确实去救你了啊，他们没抓我。”

“他们放弃了。”Castiel的声音里带着恨意。他再次张开眼睛，示意Dean帮他挪到附近的一棵树旁。Dean笨拙地搂着他的腰抱他起来，尽量不让手指碰到他的伤口，然后把他放下，让他倚在树干上。Dean在他身边跪下来，Castiel把头仰靠在树干上，抬眼望着上方的枝桠。他的喉结上下跳动几次，然后他咽了一下，说：“他们肯定是认为你要是在一个月里都没来，那你就不会来了。”

“可这完全不对头啊，”Dean抗议地说，“要不是你今天打电话来，我根本不知道你在哪里。他们怎么会以为我会赶去救你呢，我甚至都不知道你遇上麻烦了？”

“他们想让我跟你对话，好让你告诉我你在哪里。我拒绝了。在那之后，他们其中一个假扮我，给你电话留言告诉你我在哪里。好在我把那通电话截断了，那个圈套的威力不像他们想象得那么大。”Castiel眯起眼睛，“幸亏我截断了那个电话，你刚才二话不说就跑来了。这样的事不能再发生，那很可能是个陷阱的。”

“咱们可以约好一个密码。”Dean建议说，明白他是对的。

“他们以为那通留言传过去了，”Castiel继续说，移动右臂让他疼得皱眉。“他们等了又等，但你就是没出现。三天前他们离开了。我一确定他们确实走了之后就给你打电话了。”

Dean低头看Castiel的手臂，那显然是断了，而且不止一处。他的面色苍白，现在Dean在近处观察，他能看到他全身打颤，皮肤上有一层冷汗。“你就是这个样子在那圈套里呆了整整一个月吗？”他问，觉得有一点恶心。

Castiel再次闭上眼睛，让树干支撑着他的头。“那消耗了我很多能量。”他承认说，“我需要一两个小时恢复。”

Dean没能忍住嗤鼻：“只要一两个小时吗？你的胳膊都碎成一片片了，Cas，你前胸简直像地狱猎狗在上面玩过拷打游戏。”

“所以才会需要那么久。”Castiel干脆地说，完全无视Dean的讽刺口吻。“这些伤都很重，而我的力气还在恢复中。”

Dean不说话了。他望着Castiel一动不动地坐在树基上，眼睛和嘴巴都闭得紧紧的。他看来是在集中精力修补那个根本不属于他的身体，他皱着眉头，呼吸过于急促。Dean想帮忙却又帮不上，于是他只能安静地坐在那里想事情。

Castiel就是这样过了整整几个星期，只因为他不肯告诉那些天使Dean的所在。

Dean不知道他应该怎样为这样的事道谢，但他决定试试。“喂，Cas？”

Castiel的眼睛眨着睁开，凝视着他。他看起来疲惫不堪。

“谢谢。”Dean说，把一只手放在同伴的膝盖上。据他所知这是他身上唯一没有伤痛的地方。Castiel的目光闪动，朝下看了他的手指，然后朝上看了他的脸。他的嘴角牵动，那样子只可能是一个笑容。然后他又闭上眼睛，朝后靠在树上。

Dean握了握他的膝盖，然后才放下手。他环视四周的森林，树很多，他听不到一点人类的声音——没有汽车、飞机或是音乐。他们远离人烟，太阳已经开始在天空落下，彩霞之下，红色的树干仿佛在燃烧。高天里的某处，一只老鹰叫了一声，他能听到头顶树叶中间，松鼠在嘁嘁喳喳地互相对话。这里很美，不过现在Dean能想到的只有一件事。

“Cas，等你好一点儿之后，你会回去把我的车带回来是不是？”

Castiel对此不予置评。

~ ~ ~

当夜幕在同一晚上第二次为他降临时，Dean背靠着一棵大树，在初升起的月亮光亮下打量着Castiel。那天使已经整整一小时毫无动静了，他的表情丝毫没有放松，仍然微微皱着眉，神色紧张而且痛苦。Dean已经有好几次想再跟他聊天，可他觉得不应该打扰他。他现在无聊至极，但除了等待他什么也做不了。于是他只有等待。

过了一会儿，他掏出手机想给Sam打电话。他在芝加哥的某处，也许现在还没睡觉。但他随即发现没有信号。何况他今天已经跟他通过话了，他还不想把那小子给逼疯了。他失望而悲痛地瞪了手机一会儿，然后把它塞回口袋。

今天实在一点也不是他预计的一天。但话又说回来，哪一天又是呢？

“这里很安全。”Castiel突然开口，让毫无准备的Dean大吃一惊，心脏咚咚地仿佛要跳出腔子。他转头去看他，发现Castiel的眼睛已经睁开了。

“那很好。”Dean回答，一边镇定自己。“不过我早就估计这里是安全的。”

“你好像有点儿焦躁，我以为你是在担心。”

Dean笑了，抓了抓自己的下巴。“是啊，嗯，也许‘无聊’要比‘焦躁’更多一点吧。”

Castiel没有出声，但他继续凝视着。Dean从来也不喜欢他这样的凝视，就好像那天使的目光能刺穿他整个人，切开了Dean脸皮下掩藏的胡诌八扯与虚张声势，然后从另一面冒出来似的。太诡异了。他凝视回去，然后他意识到什么，皱起眉头：“喂，你在打战。”

Castiel低头看看，挪动了一下地上的双腿。“正如我之前说的，那卷套让我虚弱。”

Dean站起来伸了个懒腰。太阳落下之后气温已经降低了，但这里还没有冷到不让他脱下外套盖在Castiel身上的程度。他做这件事的时候觉得有点傻气——要命，就好像Castiel需要外衣似的——然而他得到的回视目光里，既有意外，也有感激。

“谢谢你，”Castiel说，“这很有用。”

“那你现在离完全恢复还有多久？你说只要一两个小时的。”

“事实证明这要比我预计的困难。”Castiel发出的声音几乎像是叹息，但还不完全是。“不过，我们不会在这里呆一晚上的，这点我很肯定。”

“啊，这是好消息。”Dean坐回到干燥的土地上，吸吸鼻子。他看看手表--八点钟。他现在本可以在某个酒吧喝得烂醉，然后寻找可以共度一夜的人的。然而，不为什么，今天的他一点也没有庆祝的心情。

“你应该睡一会。”Castiel告诉他，声音里几乎带着关切。“会让时间过得快一点。”

“才不啦，”Dean拉回思绪，脸上的笑容他估计Castiel在黑暗中看不到。“对我来说还太早点，尤其现在咱们在用西海岸时间。我可以给你做伴，你想说话吗，还是你需要集中精力治愈你自己？这到底是瓦肯人（星际迷航）的‘心灵控制物质’形式呢，还是原力（星球大战）？”

Castiel安静了一会。“这只是……我。”他最后说，有一点疑惑。

“可不是。”Dean忍着笑点了点头，因为在多半时间Castiel是真地不明白Dean引用的词句，而他的一无所知让他觉得很好玩。“那么，咱们那些可爱的天使老友们在囚禁你时说了什么没有？他们打算干什么？”

“他们什么都没说。他们只想知道你的所在。”

Dean想象要是被Zachariah抓到之后的景象，打了个哆嗦，“我很高兴保持隐形状态，谢天谢地。”

他们安静下来，但并不是尴尬的安静。Dean仰视着枝叶中间露出来的星空，赞叹地意识到他能看到很多。这总是让他觉得惊讶，当你离开城镇的喧嚣，只要你肯抬头看天，天上总是布满了那么多的星星。

“天堂就在那里吧？”他轻声问。

Castiel也抬起头。“从某种意义上说。”

“那是什么意思？”

“它不是真地存在于任何地方，但它也是无所不在的。这很难解释。”

Dean摇摇头，“你的拿手戏就是诡秘晦涩，是不是？”

“我尽力而为。”

Castiel毫无表情地回答，跟以往一样，Dean分不清他是不是在开玩笑。他叹了口气，用一只手揉揉双眼。“好吧，假如天堂即是无处不在又不在任何地方，那地狱又在哪里？”

“一样。”

“要是它们从理论上来说都是无所不在的，那我们为什么会抬头看天堂，低头看地狱呢？”

Castiel停了一会儿，思索着，“我不知道，”他承认说，“不过你们不是喜欢想象天堂是在星星中间的吗？”

Dean点点头，有些道理。他再次抬头，正好看到一颗流星划过天际，然后他呼出一口气，宣布说：“今天是我生日。”

“哦，”Castiel顿了一顿，然后慢慢地说，“生日快乐，Dean。”

“我以为你早知道的，你既然有那么多超能力的。”Dean无法忍住不取笑他，“你本可以送张贺卡来的呀，选张粗鲁的，最好是带光屁股美人的。还有蛋糕，带好多杏仁蛋白膏的。”

“假如我不是整个月都坐在血魔符里的话，我肯定会特意为你烤一个的。”Castiel干巴巴地指出。

Dean笑了，“我肯定你会烤一个完美的蛋糕的，Cas，又松又软加奶油心的。我都能想象你穿着围裙的样子。”

“我恐怕没有专门研究过烘烤，”Castiel说，他语气里的严肃是那么滑稽，Dean哈哈大笑起来。然后他才意识到他声音的转变，因为Castiel嗓子已经不再干哑，他兴高采烈地望着他。

“你声音听起来好多了。”

“我感觉好多了。很快就会完全恢复了。”

“看来毕竟还是没有花一整晚啊，就跟你说的一样。”

“是的。”Castiel在Dean的外套下面动了动身子，“对不起我破坏了你的生日，Dean。”

Dean哼了一声，摇摇头，“什么？你当真吗？你以为跟你在森林里坐俩小时是坏生日吗？我在地狱里过了四十个生日呢，Cas。这一个已经很棒了。”

Castiel似乎考虑了一下，才回答说：“但你没跟你弟弟在一起。”

Dean耸耸肩膀，“我跟他通过话了呀。他现在很好，他没送礼物，但是电邮给我一些极其优秀的黄色网站。”

“他做的……呃，他做的很好。”

Castiel的犹豫让Dean的笑容更大了。“据我猜天使是没有生日的？”他问。

“除了上帝我们不会为任何别的事情庆祝。”Castiel不无骄傲地回答。

“是啊是啊，”Dean想了一会儿，“你们庆祝圣诞吗？那可是天底下最大的生日呢。”

“圣诞节不是圣子的真正生日。”

“是，我知道。既然没人好心地把他生日记在圣经上，我们只好从别处找个日子来呀。那他究竟是哪天出生的呢？”

意外地，Castiel讽刺地笑了一声，“1月24日。”

Dean惊讶地冲他眨着眼睛，“哦，”他说，“真的？今天？啊……我看你应该先给他烤个蛋糕再做我的。他要更重要一点儿。”

“我不认为他对杏仁蛋白膏有特殊的偏爱。”Castiel用双手把Dean的外衣从自己胸前拿开，举起来还给他。“谢谢你，我现在已经用不着它了。”

Dean穿上外衣。它上面带着Castiel的气味，而这十分奇怪，因为他还从未留意过他有气味。他不能确定那是什么味道，但它很好闻。“你胳膊怎样了？”他问。

Castiel伸出手臂，舒展一下。他握了几次手腕，然后站了起来。月光照在他胸前，他全身已经没有一点血迹，他的衬衫干干净净，完整无缺，仿佛什么事情都没发生过。

“我已经痊愈了。”Castiel宣布说，口气里似乎有着过分的欣慰。“你想让我送你去哪儿？”

Dean站起来，把腿上的松针掸掉。“回我车那里。”

“太危险了，那些天使现在已经知道我逃出去了。我会把车带给你的。”

Dean的脑子出现一个景象，Castiel像超人似地用一只手高举着汽车在天上飞行。“呃，好吧。谢谢了。我想你把我放到旅馆外头就好了，等你的时候我就去订一个房间。”

“这个主意很明智。”Castiel环视了四周的森林，然后把目光定在Dean身上，“这里很宁静。我喜欢。”

“哎，是你说天堂是无处不在的。”Dean耸耸肩，“看来咱们是找到了它的一角。”

Castiel的神色变得冷峻。“假如我们无法打败路西法，这个地方将不复存在。”

Dean叹息一声，“是，多谢你提醒。你还真会打击我的生日热情啊，老兄。”

Castiel的手碰了他的胳膊，天堂被落在他们身后。

~ ~ ~

旅馆没有丝毫特别，跟Dean在多年间停留过的千万间旅馆毫无二致，直到他订了房间，站在淋浴底下洗澡的时候，他才意识到他根本不知道自己身在何处。无所谓，反正这里远离那些天使，这才是最重要的。他信任Castiel能送他到安全的地方，他现在比任何时候都信任Castiel能照顾好他。

他冲洗掉了松针和泥土的气味，盯着镜子里的自己看了一会，用手擦掉镜面上的水汽。他看起来很疲倦，筋疲力尽。他已经很久没睡个好觉，他不记得上一次吃健康的食物是在何时。何况他现在已经比以前老了一岁：年龄总是追得上你的。

他尽力想忘记他其实要比自己感觉的还要老四十岁，然后用毛巾擦干了头发。

当Dean回到屋里之后，他看到的第一件事就是床上放着的蛋糕。那是一个小布熊形状的蛋糕，上面满是五颜六色的杏仁蛋白膏，在明艳得恶俗的床罩上面格外地明艳而恶俗。这恐怕是他这辈子见过的最愚蠢的蛋糕，他一边打开它旁边床上放着的生日卡，一边已经忍不住哈哈大笑。

卡片上没有签名，但很明显它是来自何人。Dean看到上面毛茸茸的猫咪又笑了一会儿，想象着Castiel走进商店，在粗鲁的卡片前面留连一会儿，但终于还是没有勇气而转去买可爱的卡片。他弯腰把小布熊的杏仁蛋白膏领结掰了下来，然后若有所思地咬下了一角。它的味道好极了，远比没有蛋糕好，而他根本没有指望得到蛋糕。

“怎么，没蜡烛吗？”他对空荡荡的屋子说，不过他肯定Castiel不会听到。

他一边嚼着，一边走到窗口寻找他的车，可他看不到。Castiel来过了——他难道没带着英帕拉一起来吗？Dean忽然不安起来，他套上牛仔裤，打开房门，光着脚就跑到了停车场上，冰冷的沥青路面让他难受得呲牙咧嘴。他瞪大眼睛环视四周，正在感到越来越焦急……然而他很快就发现了他的车子，正安安稳稳地停在一盏路灯下面。

“Cas，好样的。”他快乐地感叹一声，转身想回房间。

他的弟弟正目瞪口呆地站在他身后。

“你他妈的怎么会在这里？”Sam问，脸上的表情交织着讶异与喜出望外。

Dean也惊讶得合不拢嘴，“我……我是在芝加哥？”

“你以为你在哪儿？”Sam皱起眉头，然后他的眉毛又扬了起来，“Cas送你来的是不是？为了庆祝你生日？”

“那个混蛋。”Dean吐口气说，终于想明白了，“他可不就是这么做的吗。”

Sam咧开嘴笑起来，大得几乎有点怕人了。“这可真够酷的，生日快乐，老兄。”

Dean伸手过去，把Sam拉进怀里拥抱了一下，他弟弟也高兴地抱他。“那个混蛋，”当Sam在他耳边哈哈笑起来的时候，他又说了一遍，“看来这个生日还真不太糟糕。”

~ ~ ~


End file.
